


Day 12: Fingering

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Rogers, Day 12, M/M, Top Tony Stark, i love this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: this is my favorite oneenjoy, kudos and comments are always appreciated





	Day 12: Fingering

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite one 
> 
> enjoy, kudos and comments are always appreciated

This isn't something that happens a lot.

It’s more of a once-in-a-while situation, not that Tony really has a problem with that. He’s more than fine with what they normally do. He likes getting fucked, being taken, dominated. But sometimes –

Well.

He runs his hands down Steve’s chest as they’re kissing one night, sliding under the fabric of his t-shirt. He drags it up his body as he presses him to a seated position on the bed. “I want you so bad,” he murmurs, straddling his lap with a dark grin. “God, you’re so beautiful, just want to fucking take you –”

 _“Oh.”_ Steve lets out a funny little sound, half amused at this side of his typically submissive boyfriend and half arousal, as Tony grinds his hips down. He’s all desire, no control when he gets like this, not until he’s got Steve where he wants him. He takes it in for a minute – Steve’s body, at ease here, his cock thick and heavy and his mouth waters at the sight of it. As much as he wants to just start fucking him, to make him beg, he wants to take his time, wants to touch him everywhere. His touch is soft and teasing, a suggestion at most, as he runs his hands across his collar bones and over his chest again, chasing his fingers with his mouth, licking and kissing and sucking little marks where the ridges of his blunt fingernails have already seared into the skin. He smirks devilishly when he gets to his pecs, running his tongue across his nipples in broad strokes.

“Oh,” Steve breathes again, and Tony takes note of that, lingers there for a minute. He always forgets how sensitive his boyfriend’s nipples are, he needs to take more advantage of that. He moves down to run his tongue over the outline of his abs – every square inch of skin provokes a different response, another interesting little gasp or twitch and Tony gets more pleasure out of each new noise.

“Oh, my God, baby –” Tony feels Steve’s hand fly up to tangle in his hair, but he catches him by the wrist, looks up with dark eyes and a glinting smile. He tightens his grip on his eager wrist and pins it to the mattress, shaking his head.

“Don’t rush,” he says, and can’t resist the uncharacteristic smirk that meets his lips as he grabs Steve’s jaw. He kisses the inside of his neck almost daintily, and then presses him into the pillows.  


Tony gets harder the more he focuses on Steve as he bites down on his lip. Steve breathes harder the closer Tony gets to his cock, but his hands stay firmly planted on the bed, twitching. Tony is a little surprised, he has to admit. He never expected Mr. listen-to-me-or-I’ll-make-you-feel-me-for-the-next-week to be so compliant. To be so _good._ Tony gets him ready with plenty of lube, stroking Steve lazily, taking in every little gasp and hiss of breath he draws out of him.

“Tony, please,” he murmurs as he presses a third finger inside him, eyes dark and hooded as he watches from up the bed. “Please – stop teasing…” And Tony grins, shakes his head.

“No,” he says casually. It isn’t until Steve lets out another frustrated moan does Tony finally, finally, press his fingers into his prostate. “I want you to come from just my fingers first. Then maybe I’ll suck you off, make you come again before I fuck you.” Tony hums, fingers slowly sliding in and out. “Or maybe I’ll just get right on to fucking you. Bet you’d like that. My cock inside you, my come dribbling out of that tight, little hole.” Steve gasps and fucks himself back onto his fingers.

“Yes. Oh, God, the second one yes. Please--you can go faster, baby, don’t go so slow –” Steve says, and Tony bites his lip, slows down even further.

“I just wanna make you feel good,” he teases, moving tantalizingly slow. He wants to milk every sound out of Steve. He wants to be able to know he can make Steve feel as good as he makes him feel. Steve throws his head back, groans in outright frustration at the achingly slow drag of the fingers inside him. Tony takes pity on him, speeds up a little.

“Yeah, fuck,” Steve breathes, and Tony feels his own pulse hitching as he picks up the rhythm. He reaches for Steve’s cock and grabs him by the base and squeezes a little.

“Don’t come yet.” Steve positively whimpers and bites his lip.

“Christ,” Steve sighs, but Jesus Christ wouldn’t want to touch them with a ten foot pole, not with the way Tony is fucking him. He’s just happy to finger fuck him through it, watch him shiver and quake and fall apart.

“You like it when I fuck you with my fingers?” Tony breathes, and Steve nods, reverent and a little bit glazed and Tony couldn’t stop talking if he tried. “Good, because I love you. Love seeing you fall apart like this. From my fingers, Jesus, Steve. Bet you're wishing it was my dick inside you and not my fingers. Don'tcha, slugger?” Steve has his fingers gripping the sheets tightly, knuckles turning white.

“Tony, baby, fuck –”

Tony drops his forehead to rest against Steve’s neck, sucking dark bites into the ivory skin as he wraps a hand around his cock and starts to stroke him off. He feels Steve’s whole body tense up as he whispers in his ear,

“I want you to come for me. You’re so sexy, fuck, please come for me.”

Steve’s orgasm takes him with a tense shudder and a long, drawn out moan. He's spills into Tony’s hand, and Tony keeps fucking him through it until he’s shuddering, cock softening just so. He wants to say something but the words leave him with his orgasm, not that there's anything left to be said, really.

"That was great." Steve pants, pulling Tony closer to his body. “I love you so much.”

“We should do that more often,” Tony says, pressing kisses to Steve’s neck and chest.

“You promised me round two?” Steve asks a few moments later. Tony chuckles and straddles his hips, kissing him fervently once more.

“You know I’m a man of my word, slugger.”


End file.
